


From Slave to Lover

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Late 1800s, M/M, Omega Verse, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-War, Pre-World War I, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Victorian Nobility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Lewis Hamilton was once bought by David Coulthard as a bed slave.They fell in love.
Relationships: David Coulthard/Lewis Hamilton, Minor Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	From Slave to Lover

Fabian smiled as he saw his brother being walked down the aisle by their mother.

Seb was wearing a beautiful white dress robe with a very pretty train and see through lace hanging from his sleeves and shoulders. His blue eyes radiated happiness that was felt in the entire room.

He and his sister were in the commoner’s section of the St. Andrew's Cathedral in Sydney. And it was totally _packed_ , which was apparently normal when a Royal got married.

The 13-year-old had the aisle seat, so he was able to see his brother climb the little stairs to his soon-to-be husband.

Mark knelt down before the Omega, kissing both palms before standing up straight again. “Before the eyes of the court and every other visitor, I, Mark Alan Webber, shall pledge my loyalty to you. I promise to be faithful to you as your wedded husband, to be there for you when you shall need me in sickness and health as your Alpha Mate. Before their eyes, I give you my heart and soul.” and he placed the wedding band on his groom’s left hand.

Sebastian turned Mark’s left palm up and brought it to his face, placing a kiss on the wrist. “Before the eyes of the court and every other visitor, I, Sebastian Norbert Vettel, shall pledge my loyalty to you. I promise to be faithful to you as your wedded husband, to be there for you when you shall need me in sickness and health as your Omega Mate. Before their eyes, I give you my heart and soul.”

The teenager smiled as his brother placed the ring he’d held on the Prince’s hand. The vows were beautiful, Seb’s robes were beautiful… the happiness of the day couldn’t be broken.

The priest announced the pair married, and that they were now Mark and Sebastian Webber ne Vettel.

During the cheering and clapping, the youngest Vettel noticed a dark-skinned pregnant man not far to his right in burgundy red robes. This man was also in the commoner’s section, but his robes were more fitting for the high-class life. It raised an eyebrow.

* * *

The party at the Royal Palace was only for people on the guest list.

Sebastian was totally glowing beside his now husband, their child on his lap as the pair sat on their respective thrones as Crown Prince and Prince Consort, hands clasped together as their guests came to them with wedding gifts.

The dark-skinned man Fabian saw earlier was now first in line, on the arm of a tall blonde man dressed in a black suit with a near square jaw who was holding a young child in his other arm.

“David! Good you could make it.” Mark spoke.

“And it’s good to be back here.” the tall blonde, David, said.

Seb’s eyes went to the little child. “How’s Lucile doing?”

David looked at his daughter. “Good. She’s no longer underweight.”

“That’s good to hear.” the Crown Prince said. “And to know you’re happy now.”

“Yeah… it’s good to be finally married. Even though it was a bit of a rush.” and the man with a square-like jaw squeezed the hand of the darker-skinned man by his side before kissing him. Then, he laid a ring among the gifts before the little family moved on to let the next people talk to the Royal couple.

Fabian watched the pair.

The blonde looked like Fabe’s first employer, Earl Ian I of Ayrshire.

“Whenever you feel like, we’ll go back home.” David said, looking down at the pregnant stomach.

“Of course, my darling.” the black-haired man said, placing a kiss on his husband’s mouth before turning his attention to their daughter.

* * *

David was very happy now.

He married Lewis four months after the birth of their daughter, two months after arriving on Australian soil, with King Alan officiating their marriage in St. Andrew’s Cathedral and they Mated afterwards, resulting in the conception of their current unborn child, the reason he couldn’t attend Michael’s wedding to Nico. Not that he minded, he just wanted to be with Lewis.

Relinquishing his titles to Ian was the best thing for his own happiness, even if that meant that his brother was pushing more and more conservative policies in Ayrshire. Going that way could’ve taken decades, and the Scot knew he didn’t have that time. He could only hope the best for the future.

Here in Australia, he was just a commoner about to become a father for the second time, he was nothing special. At least Lewis didn’t get treated like a slave, the way he started out in life.

How could DC forget the day he saw Lewis _shackled and naked_ on that slave market Ian had dragged him to? A black Omega was automatically a bed slave, others could be put to work on farmlands. DC had been adamant to buy Lewis, hadn’t cared about the price, he just wanted the man out of those shackles. He’d let Lewis choose what he wanted to do in his property, wear any item of commoner’s clothing that he wanted and made clear he didn’t expect any sexual performances from him.

Not that that had stopped Lewis from trying. The half-black Omega had given DC massages while completely naked, worn flimsy clothing as he served his Master dinner and made sure to show off his hips.

The former Earl didn’t deny he had felt lust during those times, but he’d kept himself in check rather than just grabbing Lewis’s hips and plunge his cock inside of the Omega’s hole. But his self-control _had_ collapsed in the end.

David had hosted a party at his estate in Plymouth. He’d drunk way too much, even for a Scotsman, and couldn’t properly undress himself as he was attempting to go to bed at what became 5 in the morning.

Lewis, again wearing flimsy fabric, had undressed him and ‘accidentally’ tumbled onto the bed with his Master, who was naked and hard by that point. He decided to suck his Master off, which ended up in him being fucked in his hole and screaming in pleasure.

* * *

_David couldn’t think straight anymore. He’d drunk too much beer, wine and liquor. He even had to let a servant undress him as his own fingers couldn’t make the movements anymore and his balance was shit._

_The servant who came to undress him was his kitchen servant Lewis._

_“How’s your headache, Master?” the young Omega asked, sounding innocent. “Do you need some water?”_

_“Yes. Water would be great.” the Earl replied, groaning. “I’m going to have one hell of a headache in a couple hours if I don’t hydrate myself.”_

_“Yes Master.” the half-black servant said as he unbuttoned his Master’s shirt. He was trained as a bed slave; he knew how to get Alpha men out of their clothes. His Master hadn’t made use of him yet and instead let him lead a normal servant’s life, for which he was thankful, but he was yearning for someone to take his virginity. He would attend to his Master’s full needs, which included giving him pleasure._

_The Scotsman groaned again as his shirt was removed, leaving him in just his kilt and shoes._

_The servant went on his knees to untie the shoelaces and couldn’t help but peek underneath the kilt… and what he saw made his mouth water._

_His Master’s cock was beautifully long and pretty thick, just like a virile Alpha’s cock should be._

_So… Lewis began teasing the Alpha as he removed the last piece of clothing. And as he’d removed it, the cock was standing very much up._

_As David just wanted to jerk himself off, the young Omega tripped and made them fall onto the bed._

_Usually, Coulthard would have been able to catch the servant, but his balance was shit right now._

_“Let me take care of your_ problem _, Master.” the servant purred before wrapping his lips around the stiff dick and suck it in bit by bit like he’d been taught to do._

_The Earl was moaning loudly, snapping his hips up._

_The bed slave let his Master fuck his throat, the Alpha owned his body and was the only one who could use it as he pleased. Until he was sold to another, Earl David II of Ayrshire was the only Alpha who could have his body in any way at any moment._

_“Look at you, you beautiful thing.” the Scot purred. “So beautiful… God, I wish I could have my children with you. They would look just as beautiful as you.”_

_His hole went totally wet, and Lewis moaned around the cock as his hole spasmed._

_The blonde Alpha growled. He’d smelled the Omega’s body ready itself for him. “Do you think you can take me? Are you wet enough?” and he reached for the younger man’s vagina._

_The half-black slave pushed back on the finger that entered him, still sucking that virile cock._

_“Very wet indeed.” the Earl said before stopping the servant’s ministrations and pushing him harshly into the matrass. He tore off his kitchen servant’s commoner’s clothes and went for it._

_Lewis started screaming as soon as that large dick entered his hole. “Yes Master! Take me! Feel me surround your cock, feel my wet hole take you in.”_

_The Earl just panted as he was thrusting with his hips into the body that was being offered to him._

_“Take your pleasure from my body, make me do my duty to you.” the servant moaned in his Master’s ear. “Yes Master, fuck me just like that.” his Master was pounding into him at a furious pace, and hitting his sensitive spots in quick succession. Lewis had to assure he didn’t come before his Master did. “Your cock is gorgeous, fills me so well. Oh, God, I think I could have your child.”_

_The slave let his Master do everything to him. From the soft touches to the rough scratches and the heavy pounding into his hole, he just took it while lying there with his legs spread wide. His Master was desperately chasing his pleasure, but also giving pleasure._

_Nothing could’ve prepared the half-black man for the orgasm he got. He felt his body sucking the cock in, milking it of its seed, the warmth inside his body radiating outward._

_David collapsed on top of him, totally exhausted from the alcohol in combination with his orgasm._

_Lewis rolled the Earl on his back and left him naked like that underneath the covers. His own clothes were too torn to wear again, he’d have to throw them away and grab new ones and replace the old ones with a new set, which he was sure Earl Coulthard would provide for him._

_The servant was dripping with his Master’s semen, and his hole was very much stretched by that large Alpha cock. Walking back to his room was uncomfortable, but his Master had taken his virginity, which was the most important thing. He’d given his virginity to a good Master; he wasn’t going to wait for someone like his Master’s brother to just take it without him wanting it._

* * *

As Lucile was with Skyler inside of a play pen, both swatting happily at the figurines hanging above them, the former Earl of Ayrshire started kissing his pregnant Omega’s neck.

Lewis moaned pretty loud and put a hand in front of it as his husband’s hands went lower to his hips.

“Don’t be ashamed, my love. We are here in Australia after all, the land where Omegas are to be treasured and showered in love and affection. It doesn’t matter that everyone knows I’m giving you pleasure.” and the blonde man went down on his knees to be able to reach where he needed to reach. “I’m going to eat you out, my love.” and he got underneath the burgundy robes.

The former slave shuddered, moaning as his husband pushed his tongue inside. It was so dirty that even his own sex-craved mind could never have thought of such a scenario. But then again, he had been trained to give his Alpha Master pleasure and not to expect anything in return. His entire body was reacting and succumbing to the pleasure of being eaten out. “Oh God… David… _ah_!” and he threw his head back as a reaction to his upcoming orgasm. It was approaching hard and fast, and he knew he screamed when it hit.

Lewis was weak in his knees when his Alpha was done with him, still moaning at the aftershocks he was receiving from his orgasm. His Alpha pulled him close, hands on the once more pregnant belly.

* * *

The half-black Omega was with the baby Prince now Sebastian had to do his duty as Prince Consort. Now he was officially married to the Crown Prince, his entire day was filled with speaking to ministers and Lords at the court.

Lewis didn’t mind babysitting little Skylar, as his baby girl played very well with Skylar. He made sure of that, he watched them like a hawk.

Sebastian’s younger brother, who was hitting 14 soon, entered the quarters.

The former slave looked at the young kid once before looking back at the playing children while braiding his long black hair.

“You were at my brother’s wedding.” the kid stated.

The man in burgundy robes nodded. “Yes. My husband is a good friend of Prince Mark.”

“I’ve never seen a black person.”

The half-black man smiled. “I get that a lot. There aren’t many of us in Europe, most of my people have been shipped over to the Americas. My father was put to work in Great Britain.”

Fabian had a questioning look on his face. “I thought black people couldn’t marry white people.”

“We can’t. That’s why I’m a bastard child. I was sold into slavery the second I presented, that’s even the reason I’m with David now. He bought me on a slave market. He was a fine Master, always gentle and caring, much better than most other Masters would’ve been to me. We fell in love, I got pregnant, David wanted to Mate with me, and we came here after I gave birth to our daughter.” Lewis remembered the last part very fondly. “King Alan allowed us to marry. The laws here are much more liberal than in Great Britain. And for that, I am glad.”

* * *

_Lewis remembered the day he found out he was pregnant very well. He’d been throwing up for weeks and his stomach was starting to curve outwards. He was in total panic when he realized it._

_This child could only ever be David’s, as he’d only had sex with his Master every night since_ that _night. Nor did he allow himself to be wooed by some of the Alphas he worked with in the kitchen or even other Beta staff, his body belonged to his Master._

_The slave could only think about his Master’s reputation among the elite of Victorian England, about his marriage prospects and the impact he’d have on his Master’s family name. He and his unborn child were a stain on something so perfect that it hurt, he had to leave._

_The kitchen servant packed a single bag with his most essential needs, crying as he did so._

_Leaving David was hard, he was a very kind Master, perfectly gentle the second time they had sex to make up for their first time, which had been pretty rough. Lewis would always remember the way David had touched his body that second time, the way their skin colours contrasted so much against each other, the way his knot felt inside of him, the way that that entire cock felt inside of him… it had probably ruined him for anyone else in the future._

_As half-black Omega wanted to go out of the door, the voice of his Master stopped him._

_“You are leaving.” it was a simple statement, which made the slave look towards the marble ground as his hand was trembling on the doorknob._

_“Please, Master.” Lewis cried. “Please don’t punish me.”_

_“If anything, I wish to know why you are leaving.” the Earl stated, wrapping his hand around his servant’s hipbone. “Have I wronged you? Is there something I shouldn’t have said to you?”_

_“No Master, you’ve been perfect to me.” the Omega told, still looking at the ground as he was now turned to the much taller man, hand off of the doorknob._

_“Then why?” the Scottish voice was pleading._

_The slave cried again, his tears falling onto the marble. “I don’t want to ruin you. If I stay now, I’m a threat to your line, my child could possibly change the line of succession if it’s a male Alpha. Please, Master, you have to let me leave.”_

_David’s second hand wrapped around Lewis’s left wrist. “You say you’re pregnant.”_

_“Yes, Master.” the servant was trembling, eyes now closed._

_The hand that laid on his hipbone now travelled to his curving stomach, making the Omega gasp._

_“Is this child mine?” the bed slave was pretty sure those loving blue eyes had hardened._

_“Yes, Master. You’ve been my one and only since you took my virginity, I haven’t gifted my body to another.” Lewis replied, still trembling and crying. “Please, Master, I_ beg _of you to let me go.”_

_“No.”_

_Brown eyes shot open to look straight into the Earl’s blue ones. “But Master…”_

_The kitchen servant was shut up by his Master’s lips, and moaned as the taller man’s hands travelled everywhere. He reacted by arching his body into the Alpha’s._

_“If you are carrying my child, I will not let go of you.” David stated, growling possessively._

_“My child’s presence will repel marriage candidates for you.” the slave stated._

_“I don’t care, you’re_ mine _.”_

_“Master, what are you doing?” the half-black man asked as the Alpha hurled him over his shoulder and took him up the stairs before throwing him down on the soft sheets of his Master’s bed._

_The Earl of Ayrshire stripped his willing slave easily before stripping himself of his clothes._

_The Omega already spread his legs wide for his Master. “Master, I want you.”_

_“And I’ll give you what you need, soon.” and DC started to kiss his bed slave’s curving stomach that was accommodating their unborn child. Soon enough, his slave was going to be visibly pregnant and other nobles would certainly expect David to have fathered that child since the half-black Omega was his, unless he leant his slave to another noble to take their pleasure, a thing not so uncommon._

_Having a child with a servant or a slave wasn’t something to be ashamed of, but both the child’s primary and secondary gender could impair the line of succession. If the child was male and presented as an Alpha upon their 16 th birthday, it could very well mean that the child he had with Lewis would become his Heir by the Victorian Laws of Noble Succession. The first-born Alpha son of a nobleman, conceived out of wedlock or with their lawfully married partner, would always succeed their father._

_Lewis was right, but David wasn’t going to let him walk away. He had actually fallen in love with his bed slave after acquiring him from the marketplace. The Omega was beautiful and would certainly bear him beautiful daughters and sons._

_The Earl moaned as his cock was disappearing into his slave’s hole. It sucked him in beautifully and was wrapped tightly around him. He wrapped his arms around the beautiful Omega’s waist and started thrusting in and out._

_The kitchen servant mewled as he was being fucked, fingernails digging into the pale skin of his Alpha partner that covered those strong shoulders. “Oh Master!_ Ah! _Yes! Fuck me harder, make me need you. Please, Master!”_

_David halted his thrusts before breathing into the Omega’s ear: “Call me David in bed. Scream my name.”_

_“Oh, yes! David, you make me feel_ so _good.”_

_The slave master growled, thrusting into his slave’s wet hole as hard as he could._

_The young Omega was so pliant underneath him, going wild with lust at being fucked like that by the Sire of his unborn child. His small swell would turn into a big bulge before their child would be born._

_“Yes, David!”_

_Coulthard nipped at the chocolate brown skin. “You’re so goddamn beautiful. Our child will be gorgeous.”_

_“Please, Alpha… let me come.” Lewis pleaded._

_“I will make you my concubine. You will receive everything you need to bear our child.” blue eyes stared hungrily into dark brown. “Come, my Omega, come around my cock.”_

_When the order was given, the slave let the waves of pleasure wash over him and drew out his Master’s orgasm as well._

_The Earl touched the slave’s soft cheeks. “I won’t let you go. I love you.” and he kissed his sex slave._

* * *

_David could barely keep his hands to himself now he saw Lewis dressed in that pearly white gown that was customary for concubines. It showed off the black Omega’s figure, every dimple and every curve._

_The gown itself was very modest. It was made of thick fabrics, hung about an inch above the ground, had long sleeves, a turtleneck and no further decorations. The fact that the gown was pearly white made the concubine’s skin colour and green collar, with David’s family crest as pendant, stand out._

_“You’re beautiful.” the Scotsman said, pulling the young man against him. God, he was horny._

* * *

** Post 1918 **

The Coulthard family had an heir crisis.

During the war, many noble families had lost fathers and sons. But Earl Ian the First of Ayrshire had lost both his sons, both his heir and spare, and his own laws forbade it that his title would pass to his sister’s oldest son or through his daughter’s unborn child if it was male.

It didn’t look very good for the earldom… until Ian’s older brother returned.

The entire family was stunned to hear David’s family had flourished rather than diminished.

As Ian saw his older brother again, his blonde hair had greyed and there were some wrinkles in the corner of his eyes as well as on his forehead. He was certainly older than the last time the current Earl saw his brother in Plymouth, when he relinquished his titles in order to officially marry his then concubine.

“Ian, you look goddamn awful.” the oldest Coulthard stated before pulling the younger man in his arms. “I’m sorry for your loss, and I’m sorry I wasn’t there when it happened.”

“I’ve been busy since that moment.” Ian sighed. He actually looked years older than David did, but that’s what stress did to a person physically.

The former Earl nodded. He could understand his little brother’s pain at the moment.

Their mother then interjected. “How many children did that black Omega slut bear you?”

David’s eyes narrowed. “That Omega has a name mother, and his name is Lewis.”

“Your father would’ve been disappointed in you.” the Beta woman scoffed. “Bedding a slave is one thing, but Mating them? Unacceptable.”

The oldest Coulthard male huffed. “Yet his children by me are your only hope of continuing the Coulthard line, and all I’m asking for is a bit of acceptance. My marriage to Lewis was officiated by King Alan himself and very much legal.”

“You married a _slave_ , how are people going to take your children serious if you couldn’t attract an Omega of good breeding. The current Earl of Somerset would’ve been a good choice, he’s got proper noble lines.”

“Mother, Jenson was never ever attracted to me, so quit that bull.” the Alpha snarled.

Then, Lewis walked into the room.

Ian was somewhat stunned at how beautiful the Omega still looked in his older age.

The young man’s hair was not even greying yet. Wrinkles were few and the dark skin was still very smooth. The ivory cream colour of his casual robes made the chocolate colour of his skin and the darkness of his hair and eyes pop even more.

“Lewis, there you are.” David said with a smooth voice.

The Omega’s dark eyes were on his husband only but placed his left hand in a place that the golden wedding band and the silver ring with a decently sized diamond on his finger couldn’t be missed.

“But, brother, where have you been all this time?” the current Earl asked.

“Australia.” the older Coulthard brother replied. “My children grew up with Mark’s children, our Lucile even married one of Mark’s younger sons! Still can’t believe that happened. But I’ll introduce you to my children.”

Four adults then appeared.

On each one of them, you could just see they were mixed-race. Their skin colour was darker, though not as dark as their Carrier’s. Their hair was black too, and their eyes dark brown.

“Ian, Mother, these are my four children.” David announced. “My first-born, Lucile, Princess of Australia and New Zealand.”

The only woman among the four lifted her head.

Truth to be told, Ian wouldn’t deny she was incredibly beautiful and very regal looking in her light blue dress with silver embroidery that was tight enough to show off her figure. Her wedding band and engagement ring had been melted together to make one single ring and her scent defined her as an Omega.

“My daughter married the second Webber brother, Lukas.”

“Whom did the first brother marry?”

“Skyler married Princess Birgitta Lauda, the Austrian-Hungarian Heiress.” Lucile replied, raising an eyebrow at her grandmother. “When father said you were old-fashioned, I didn’t think you’d simply ignore the presence of an Omega woman.”

“You shouldn’t speak unless spoken to! I could have you punished for that!”

“And in that, you are wrong.” David’s first-born spoke. “I am a citizen of the Kingdom of Australia and New Zealand, not a citizen of the Earldom of Ayrshire. To me, different laws apply when it comes to my identity as an Omega woman. Also, my connections to the British Crown would make it impossible for you to pose any type of punishment on me.”

The Matriarch shut her mouth.

The former Earl beamed with pride. “That’s my girl.”

“Hey dad, don’t forget to introduce the rest of us!” one of the brothers said, though smiling.

“Of course. Ian, these are my sons Leroy, Logan and Liam.”

All three of David’s sons wore a military uniform with the Aussie and Kiwi flags on the right side of their chest. _‘L. Coulthard’_ was stamped in black on the left breast pocket underneath their rank stripes and secondary gender symbol.

Leroy and Liam were Alphas, Logan was Omega.

Both David’s Alpha children had grown strong. They were as broad as their father and had also inherited the square jaw that distinguished the Coulthard men, they both looked fit to take on the title of Earl of Ayrshire and they certainly looked like you shouldn’t mess with them.

Ian had no doubt that both of them would demand respect from the Scottish nobles with just their presence alone. “Brother, I have to ask you a favour.”

The older Coulthard brother held up his hand. “I already know what you’re going to ask. You wish for one of my Alpha sons to become the Heir.”

The current Earl nodded.

“I have already accepted.” the oldest Alpha said as he took a step forward towards his uncle. “I know my way in many European courts due to my marriage to Lady Camila Perez of Murcia, I can promise you I will be able to hold my own among the British nobles.”

It was good to hear for the younger Coulthard that Leroy was already a married man. “Do you already have children with your wife?”

“Camila and I have a son, Manuel. She’s currently pregnant with our second child.”

Already a possible Heir and another one coming up. David’s family had indeed flourished in Australia.

“I think you and I have a lot to discuss. There are a lot of people whom you’ll need to meet and know the names of before you are officially introduced as my Heir.”

“Understandable. I suppose you have an office?”

“I have. Please, this way.” and Ian lead the younger man to a door.

David cleared his throat. “Is Erin here as well?”

“She’s in the yard.” the Coulthard Matriarch murmured, still glaring at Lucile, who was totally ignoring her.

“Thank you, Mother. I shall now attempt to have a conversation with my sister.” and the former Earl took his Mate with him, his remaining three children following.

“She really is a piece of work.” Liam commented. “Luckily uncle Ian seems to have bettered since the early days dad told us about. It’s just sad it was necessary for him to lose both his sons.”

Logan agreed. “True. Can’t wait to see her face though when our grandmother sees me getting married to the Schumacher heir.”

“Knowing my Mother, she will probably call you a slut and what not, demanding to see each and every child you’ve already birthed.” the father of 4 told as they walked along a hallway with a lot of windows that gave a view of the garden.

“Well, at least Alex loves you, even if you were a slut.” Lucile said to her brother.

The Omega brother nodded. “God, he’d still love me even if I got invalidated after some plane crash. Am I glad this war’s over, I really want to get married now. We waited at least two years too long.”

“The war was sadly inevitable.” Lewis told his son. “It was best for all of us that Mark decided not to get involved with the war, or we too would’ve lost too many good men.”

“Let’s hope the future gets better, though I doubt it.” Liam stated. “That Treaty of Versailles could mean a ton of things, and the German government isn’t quite that stable.”

“Looks like we might have to move to Australia if that happens…” the second brother murmured.

The family arrived in the garden to find a blonde woman sitting with her daughters who were even older than Lucile and her two sons who were around Logan’s age.

“David! You’re back!” and Erin flung herself at her brother. “I missed you.”

“As have I, as have I.” the former Earl told and smiled at his sister. “I see you’re doing well.”

“I was so sad to see you left before my sons were born. I even named my oldest after you!”

“If our country had been more liberal, I would have stayed.” the oldest Alpha stated. “I just wanted to be able to marry the love of my life.”


End file.
